Life Without Her
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Takes place shortly after Hunter's Moon. A nightmare makes Goliath realize his feelings for Elisa. My first fic so please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Gargoyle characters

Life Without Her

It was another beautiful night in the city of Manhattan. Goliath was gliding through the night air in deep thought. It was just shortly after Hunter's Moon that he almost lost his dear friend Elisa Maza. The memory still burned in his mind when he glided down from that water tower to reach for her. Seeing the fear appear in her eyes as she reached for him, they were inches from each other but he was too late and she fell in the river. When he fell in he screamed out her name as he searched for her. Broadway and Hudson had to literally drag him out of the water. They said she was gone and anger consumed him. Elisa had put her life on the line to save him and the clan countless times. He had always tried to save her and he always did. Yet, that one time she truly needed him to save her, he had failed. Tears fell from his face as he continued to glide through the night. That night was a big wake up call for he couldn't imagine life without Elisa. Her warm smile and those beautiful eyes full of fire and kindness. How she always comes to see them and even stayed loyal to them even if it meant putting herself in harm's way. Sometimes he wished he didn't turn to stone at dawn that way he could protect Elisa day and night like she did them. There were times he caught her falling asleep because she had gone on patrol with them countless times. A smile came to his lips as he remembered when they returned to the castle and she had kissed him. Yet, the next night they never spoke of it again. Like it was a thing they both knew could never happen. Still it was a memory he would treasure forever. Looking down he saw he was coming close to Elisa's apartment and decided to pop in and say hello. He glided down and noticed that the door was open. He thought it was strange for the door to be open but what was stranger was the lights were off. Slowly he entered the room and looked around for Elisa. "Elisa are you here?" he called softly. A foul odor entered his nostrils as he flipped on the light switch. He gasped in horror at the sight that lay before him. Elisa was lying on the floor covered in blood. Her shirt and jeans were torn and bruises covered her body. Her face was swollen and along the side of her ribs looked like burns. He ran over to her as he held her in his arms. Along her forehead was cut in the word **TRAITOR**. "Oh Elisa I am so sorry so sorry", he moaned as he held her lifeless body. The hunters that were hunting them must have found her and killed her because she was there friend. He had failed her again and this time nothing he did could bring her back. Just then everything went black as Goliath woke up and found himself emerging from his stone sleep. Shaking his head he looked around wondering if what he had seen was just a nightmare.

"Evening lad are you alright?" Hudson asked as a look of worry came to his face.

"I am not sure yet old friend", Goliath said softly. The four younger gargoyles flew off to see a movie and Hudson just patted Goliath's shoulder and went downstairs to watch TV with Bronx. Goliath fears were put to rest when a gentle voice called out.

"Hey where is everyone?" Elisa asked as she looked around the empty castle.

"Elisa you are alive", Goliath said happily as he bounded over to her. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

"I glad to see you too Big Guy", Elisa said happily. "But what do you mean I'm alive? I don't remember dying?" she asked in a concerned tone. Goliath's smile disappeared as he held her close. "Goliath please talk to me. You know you can tell me anything", Elisa said softly.

"I had a dream that I was gliding to your apartment and I found you dead on the floor. Some hunters found you and killed you even cut the word traitor on your forehead. I was so scared I thought I lost you again", Goliath said as tears fell from his face. Elisa gently wiped them away as she turned his head to look at her.

"It is okay I am here and it was just a dream", Elisa said.

"Still I worry that I am putting you in danger by having you as a friend", he said.

"Hey I am a cop remember my life is going to be dangerous whether I know you guys or not", Elisa said as Goliath put her down.

"You are right but Elisa do you want to be more than just friends?" Goliath asked her. Her expression changed as she looked away. They both knew what he was talking about. The one thing they never talked about, the kiss.

"Yes, Goliath I would want to be more than just your friend but it wouldn't work", Elisa said.

"I know but the clan would accept it. Angela already sees you as a mother figure and the others think of you as a sister. Hudson even said that he would be proud to call you his daughter", Goliath said.

"I know but with everything happening I can't put you through that. I want to be with you Goliath but I can't you deserve better", Elisa said.

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked as he put his arm around her.

"You always have to save me and I like that about you but sometimes I feel weak and useless", Elisa admitted.

"Listen to me Elisa. Two things you are not are weak and useless. You are strong and brave and loyal with a kind heart", Goliath told her.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Elisa asked as she moved closer to him. They were only inches apart as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes, together we have a good chance", he said as he held her closer to him. "I love you Elisa", he whispered.

"I love you too Goliath", Elisa whispered as Goliath wrapped his wings around her. Then he leaned down and kissed her lips. Just like the first kiss this one memory he would continue to make happen and he would always protect his Elisa from harm. For, he could not imagine a life without her by his side.

The End

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
